1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable clock and, more particular, the invention relates to portable clock with a chime signal which can be programmed to countdown to zero and chime at decreasing periodic intervals or to strike its chime repeatedly at any set interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical alarm clocks were invented in the nineteenth century and changed little until the advent of the quartz clock movement in the 1970s. This led to the production of a wide variety of novelty alarm clocks which woke the users with some version of loud and unpleasant sound. The present invention is the first portable alarm clock with a mechanically-actuated acoustic alarm sound that wakes the user gradually and gently with a series of chime strikes that increase in frequency over a ten (10) minute period. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable alarm clock that can produce a pleasant awakening experience with gentle acoustic chimes.
Beyond its use and function as an alarm clock, the present invention serves as a periodic chiming timer for meditation, yoga, or similar spiritual practices. Bells and chimes have been used by practitioners of these ancient traditions as signals to begin or end the practice, or as periodic signals that tell the meditator to refocus or to tell the yoga practitioner to change positions. Traditionally, these chime signals have been produced by hand by the teacher or leader of the practice. But, the present invention allows the practitioner to practice with these signals without the necessity of a third part to ring the chime. Because of the importance of maintaining a quiet and aesthetically pleasant environment for such practices, the conventional timers for sports or for culinary activities are not suitable for spiritual practice due to their electronic beeping sounds or aesthetically unpleasant bell signal sounds. The present invention thus provides the functionality and the aesthetic sound quality that has not been previously available to these practitioners.
Long-resonating, aesthetically beautiful bells and chimes are used in both Eastern and Western meditation traditions. In the Christian monastic tradition, the ringing of the bell during meditation reminds the practitioners to return to the object of worship. Similarly, Zen monks have used gongs and xe2x80x9cmindfulness chimesxe2x80x9d to begin their meditations and during meditation to bring them out of their mental processes back to the stillpoint of emptiness. Therefore, it would also be desirable to have a portable clock with a countdown mode repeat function allowing the aesthetically beautiful chime to sound repeatedly at any set period so that as the chime repeats, it brings the meditator back to the focal point of concentration.
The present invention is a portable clock. The portable clock comprises a chime, a striking mechanism for striking the chime, and means for causing the striking mechanism to strike the chime in a predetermined decreasing interval progression countdown countdown thereby moving a person from mental processes back to a stillpoint of emptiness.
In addition, the present invention includes a portable alarm clock. The alarm clock comprises a base receptacle sized and shaped for portability. A striking plate is secured and receivable within the base receptacle with a striking mechanism secured to the striking plate. A chime plate is secured to the striking plate with a chime secured to the chime plate. A clock mechanism programs chime functions and displays time and is hingedly secured to the chime plate. A cover is secured to the clock mechanism for closing the base receptacle wherein the striking plate, the striking mechanism, the chime plate, the chime, and the clock means are receivable within the base receptacle and the cover closing the base receptacle.
The present invention further includes a method for timing yoga and meditation exercises and bringing a meditator back to the focal point of concentration. The method comprises providing a chime, enclosing the chime is closable receptacle, and striking the chime in a predetermined decreasing interval progression countdown.